Personal Touch
by Padackles77
Summary: Tony gets a new assistant. Short story with Tony/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never written a fanfic based on Iron Man before but I had watched Iron Man 2 and got a inspiration to do a quick fic. The main characters are Tony and an OFC Jennifer Evans. I also do not own Iron Man and make no profit from writing this bit from my wild imagination.  
**

**Any comments that are not nice and critical I will delete. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Jen checked herself one more time in the rear view mirror of her car before getting out. It was her first day at her new job as assistant/secretary at Stark Industries. The office looked like his house but she couldn't complain. It was beautiful, overlooking the ocean on a cliff. When she stood in front of the door she rang the bell and waited a minute before an older lady, who presumed was the secretary, answered the door.

"Ah you must be Mr. Starks new assistant." She beamed as she let Jen in.

"Yes Ma'am, my name is Jennifer Evans" She replied as she entered in the house gazing in awe at the size of it.

"Well then follow me Ms. Evans and I will show you around."

Jen followed the lady as she showed her the kitchen, bathrooms, the important rooms of the house all the while explaining to her what her job would be as Mr. Starks assistant. Then she followed her down a set of stairs to what she guessed was the basement.

"Now I'm going to introduce you to Mr. Stark. I believe he is still here." She said as she keyed a number into a pad next to the door.

Jen followed her in and she was in what she thought could be a cross between a garage and office. It was amazing, images seeming to float in air, like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Mr. Stark?" the lady raised her voice.

"Yes Rose?" Jen heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"I have your new assistant Jennifer Evans, here to meet you."

"You do? I guess I should come over and meet her then." He replied, moving out behind a section he had blocked off.

Jen looked around to see where the voice was coming from and then to her left she saw him. He stopped in front of them and she had to pick her jaw up off the floor. He was stunningly handsome. His shaggy black hair was set off by gorgeous brown eyes and a goatee. He was wearing black jeans with a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscled arms. Her eyes caught site of a blue glow in the middle of his chest and lower still his shirt clung to his well-defined abs. She averted her gaze back up to his face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark." She said shaking his hand.

"Tony." He said gazing at her.

"Well I'll leave you two then." Rose said and left abruptly, her heels echoing as she left the room.

Jen stood and nervously fidgeting on her stilettos.

"Please have a seat Ms. Evans." He indicated a small grey chair near her.

Jen sat and he came towards her.

"You seem nervous?" he mentioned to her as he watched her nervous fidgeting.

"This is…whole experience is new to me." She replied.

"Being here in Malibu, or the job?"

"Well both I guess." She said with a small laugh. "I'm from the Midwest so this city life is different to me."

"Well Ms. Evans Welcome to California."

"Jen, you can call me Jen." She replied feeling a bit silly.

"All right Jen. How about I take you out to lunch later?" Tony asked a smile playing across his lips.

This new girl who was now his assistant was attractive he thought. Brown hair that ended just past her shoulders, dark blue eyes and a body he was more than willing to explore if she would let him.

"I…I guess." She said unsure of going to lunch with her new boss.

"Great, now come on, I'll show you your office."

Jen followed Tony upstairs and to an office that he said was hers and that she could do what she wanted with. It over looked the ocean with windows floor to ceiling. It was beautiful view.

_6 months later…_

Jen stood at the window of her office gazing out at the ocean waiting for Tony to come up and sign some forms when she heard the door to her office quietly shut. But she didn't respond, she just kept looking out that window, in thought. She felt Tony move up behind her and move her hair off her neck and off to one side and that is when she swung around.

"Tony don't…please." She said putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back a few steps.

"Come on Jen…" He pouted as she brushed passed him to the other side of the office.

Jen had to fend Tony off quite a bit. He was constantly flirting with her. She didn't mind it to an extent, but she didn't want him touching her or she was going to lose it. She had been fighting the attraction to him since the first day she started.

"Tony I can't and you know that. You're my boss."

"But as your boss I say you have permission to go out with me." He stated matter of factly.

Jen sighed. This battle had been going on for several weeks. Tony wanted her to be with him and as much as she would love to she just couldn't bring herself to say yes. And she was attracted to him on so many levels it wasn't funny anymore. She had seen him without his shirt and she drooled like a woman gone mad the first time, and that is when she saw the glowing blue cylinder in his chest but she didn't ask him about it. He was so firm she could bounce a quarter off his stomach she thought. And she had seen the way he watched her and gazed at her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Tony move next to her. Again she turned to look at him.

"Tony…" she warned as he backed her to the wall with a wicked grin.

"What" he grinned, as her back hit the wall.

She didn't say anything this time she just watched his face as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head with one big hand. Instinct wanted to push him back away but her arms were held tightly in his hand. He leaned closer to her his face mere inches from hers, his warm breath on her cheek.

"Jen, I know what you desire." He purred next to her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"What…" she stammered, losing all reasoning with him so close to her.

His response was to slowly move his lips across her cheek, his goatee tickling as he did. When he reached her lips he gently kissed her to see what she would let him do, testing the waters. And he felt her relax under him and then he deepened the kiss which caused a small moan to escape her.

Using his free hand he pushed her dress to her hips, and caressed the smooth skin of her thighs under his hand. They broke the kiss and Jen was breathing hard, an ache developing between her thighs. Tony watched her reactions and he still held her arms above her head and moving his other hand further up he came in contact with a pair of silk panties and just brushing his finger across them caused Jen to whimper. Tony nipped her neck and soothed the spot with a kiss and then slipped his hand inside her panties and found how wet she was. He smiled.

"So I do turn you on?" he asked her as he brushed a finger lightly over her clit.

Jen whimpered loudly, "Yes Tony…." She said moving her hips against his hand needing release and soon.

He finally released her arms and she threaded her fingers into his thick hair and he kissed her again, his fingers still teasing her into a frenzy. And she almost lost it when he slid a finger into her aching center. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Look at me Jen." He told her and she did, his brown eyes gazing into her blue ones. With a few more strokes of his fingers she felt herself shatter, the orgasm making her knee's weak.

"Tony…" she uttered his name, burying her face into his neck as she came around his fingers.

Jen felt his hands around her waist as he pulled her against him for a lust filled kiss, his tongue meeting with hers. Just as she reached down to push his shirt up a voice broke the moment, "Mr. Stark, Ms. Evans are you here?"

"Shit…" Jen uttered, dropping her hands away from his shirt.

Tony kissed her one more time. "We'll continue this I promise." He smiled before going to see who was at the house.

**I have more to add and will get it posted soon...  
**


	2. Part 2

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story so far, I was surprised actually but I apprecaite it. Still deciding if I will continue with this story. Depending on the feedback and if you want to read more. And please keep all feedback nice. :) **

**

* * *

**

That evening Tony was in his workshop, "J.A.R.V.I.S. where is Ms. Evans?"

"_I believe she has gone into the shower in your bedroom sir." _

"Thanks that will be all." Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S before he shut down everything with a snap of his fingers and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Tony heard the shower running and the door was cracked so he peaked in and saw her shadow through the glass door. He didn't want to interrupt her, even though he really wanted to, he went to wait in the living room to wait for her.

Jen stepped out the shower and dried off and towel dried her hair before running a brush though it. She slipped into something a bit more comfortable she had brought along, it was a little sexy dress hoping to impress Tony just a bit but first she needed him to sign some papers that needed to be faxed off. She was just about to go down to his work shop expecting to see him there but she saw him pouring a couple glasses of whiskey on the rocks.

"Tony I thought your downstairs?" she said as he handed her a glass that was a quarter of the way filled.

"I'm done for the night." Was his reply as he looked at her over the glass he had.

She was wearing a dark purple dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a low front that showed the curves of breasts over the top and of course her heels which were black. She looked sexy yet professional all at the same time.

"So Tony when you going to sign those papers?" she asked him as she sipped the whiskey and made a slight face at it.

"I don't know when I'm finished with you." He grinned sipping his own drink.

"To…" she started.

"Jen come on don't tell you didn't enjoy that moment earlier today. I know you did, and I sure as hell did."

"Well yes but…"

Tony set his empty drink glass down and moved towards her and taking her glass he set it down on the table and wasted no time in grabbing her by the waist and pulling her forcefully against him.

"No more excuses J, I can't take anymore of you dancing around me." Tony told her before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

Jen pulled back from the kiss, "Tony I was going to get us something to eat." She protested.

"But I would rather have you to eat and I bet you taste so good to." He said with a seductive tone.

"Tony!" she exclaimed at his suggestion.

But he silenced any further protests with another kiss and picking her up he carried her to his bedroom and deposited her on the king size bed. He wasted no time in pushing her dress up and pulling her panties off in one swift motion, tossing the offending garment to the floor.

Jen was leaning on her elbows watching him, his hands smoothing up her thighs pushing them apart so that he could move his head down between her legs. She arched up as soon as his mouth touched her, a broken moan escaping her. She tangled her hands in his hair and moved her hips gently, his tongue swirling around her aching clit. And he was teasing her to no end, bringing her oh so close to the brink and then backing off and she was getting frustrated.

"Tony please…" she felt herself begging.

Tony grinned in satisfaction before giving her a few more firm strokes which sent her over the edge of pleasure. Her back arched off the bed, her hands gripping the comforter as she came and when she had come back down from the high he moved back up her body and kissed her.

"Mr. Stark I think I owe you the pleasure." Jen said grabbing his shoulders and rolling him onto his back.

Tony looked at her startled and then watched her. She was pushing his shirt up, her lips trailing over his stomach, moving over every ridge and dip. He sucked in his breath and a groan escaped him. He managed to yank his shirt the rest of the way off and she moved her finger lightly over and around the outside of the arc reactor in his chest. He had an idea and with a snap of his fingers shades darkened the room and just the blue glow from the reactor illuminated them.

Jen leaned down and kissed him and moved her lips down to his neck, nipping him just below the collar bone and then down further to his chest and blew warm air on one of his nipples and swirled her tongue around it. He grunted as he watched her moving down his stomach and stopping at the waist of his jeans.

"What do we have here Mr. Stark?" she teased, her hands smoothing up his thighs and over the impressive bulge in his jeans. She undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper down and snaked her hand inside.

"Your killing me J." Tony groaned as she slowly moved her hand up and down the length of his cock.

"Am I?" she grinned looking at him her hand still wrapped around him.

Tony grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up towards him and rolled her onto her back. He managed to get his jeans the rest of the way off and moving his knee between her legs and pushing them further apart he slowly pushed into her body. They both groaned from the sheer ecstasy of it. It seemed that they both had been waiting for the moment for a lifetime. This moment was bliss and he felt so good as he stretched and filled her that it almost bordered on painful, but it subsided after a minute and she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer.

Jen put her hands on either side of his face and brought him down for a kiss, and nipping his bottom lip she then drug her nails up and down his back and he hissed in pleasure and pain.

Tony felt her inner walls starting to contract around him and knew she was getting close. He looked down to see her breathing was coming in ragged gasps, her head was also thrown back, exposing the length of her neck which was an invitation for him to kiss. He pressed his mouth to the side of neck and nipped her before kissing the same spot. It would leave a slight mark he knew. He grabbed her hands and lacing his fingers into hers he moved them over her head.

Jen knew she was close and she held tightly onto Tony's hands and when he nipped on her neck it almost undid her. She felt the fire start in her toes and work its way up her body and she came so hard her whole body heaved under Tony and she surprised herself when she screamed his name in the troughs of her orgasm.

"Toonny." She wailed arching up against him.

Tony came right behind her, spilling deep within her and hearing his name on her lips was more than enough. He uttered her name before collapsing on top of her and nuzzling her neck. He finally rolled off her and pulled her against him. Jen lay her head on shoulder and traced the arc reactor with her finger. She knew she had to ask him about it and what it was for but not right now.

"So does this mean you'll go out with me then?" he asked looking down at her as he brushed her hair back off her forehead.

"Tony, your incorrigible." She said smacking him on the chest.

"So is that a yes?" he smiled.

"Yes silly, but please let's keep it down low, I really don't want the press to know."

And he agreed to that sentiment.

"Now Mr. Stark it's time to sign those papers." Jen said moving off the bed, but Tony grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him.

"Not just yet Ms. Evans, I'm not quite finished with you yet." He told her with a sly grin.


	3. Part 3

**I have more to add when I am finished with the next section :) **

**

* * *

**

_Several weeks later…_

Jen was sitting in her other office at the Stark Industries office building downtown, working on filing some papers and taking care of phone calls when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she answered turning around to see Tony strolling in.

She eyed him a minute to see that he we was wearing a burgundy button up shirt with the top buttons undone to show off a bit of his chest and black slacks and his sunglasses perched on top of his head.

"Afternoon Mr. Stark." She beamed turning on her heel to look at him head to toe.

"How is my favorite assistant doing today?" he asked walking over to her and kissing her.

"Busy." She sighed picking up another stack of papers to be filed.

"Well how about this, you accompany me to party at my place…tonight."

Jen blinked in surprise because one, she had never been to one of his parties but she had heard stories from Rhodey. And she definitely could use a good time that involved something other than having sex with Tony, even though the latter was a good idea too.

"Well I guess I could but I heard about the last party you had…..on your birthday."

Tony gave her a childish grin, "Did Rhodey tell you about that?" he wondered.

"Of course and how drunk you were and how you beat each other's asses and what is it he said that you said. Was it give me a phat beat to beat my buddies ass to?" she giggled.

She actually saw Tony blush a little. "Hey I was drunk what do you expect."

"I don't know Mr. Stark, but is it going to be wild?"

"You will have to wait and see." he said pulling her against him and backing her into the desk. "But you look irresistible in that outfit today." Tony told her as he ran his hands down her back and over her ass, pulling her closer so she that felt his immediate desire for her.

Jen reached up and started to unbutton his shirt and she pushed it back exposing his torso to her gaze and she ran her hands over his strong shoulders and arms.

"Tony I know I have never asked." She paused, her fingers grazing the arc reactor. "What is this?" she inquired.

"That? It's an arc reactor that keeps me alive. It's complicated..." He stated matter of factly.

"Really what happened?"

"I was in Afghanistan and the convoy I was riding in was attacked. I took some shrapnel to the chest. And when I woke up I had a crude version of this in my chest hooked up to a car battery from a local who helped me. I modified it big time to what you see now."

"I can see that." She smiled as she kissed him and nipped his bottom lip, and then the moment was broken when there was a knock on the door.

Tony hurried and buttoned up his shirt and Jen straightened her dress back out.

"Come in." Jen said running her hand over hair.

"Ms. Evans there is a phone call for you."

"Thank you." She replied and she told Tony that she would be at his house later that evening and she took her phone call.


	4. part 4

_Later that Evening…_

Jen arrived at Tony's house and tonight she had on a short, clingy black satin dress that had thin straps and clung to her curves and she knew Tony would approve. Once inside she weaved her way thru the crowd of people milling around trying to find him or Rhodey and she saw Tony talking with Rhodey and she smiled as she made her way over to them.

"J, you made it." Tony beamed as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer for a brief kiss.

"Woah man what was that all about?" Rhodey asked glancing between the two of them.

Jen blushed and gazed down then back up at Tony.

"Rhodey, what do you thing?" Tony said with a slap on her ass making her jump and squeak in surprise.

"Well congrats to the both of you guys, now if will excuse I have a lady waiting for me over there." He said excusing himself from them.

When Rhodey was out of sight, Jen smacked Tony on the chest. "Don't smack my ass like that again and in front of him."

"Babe, I couldn't help it. I love your ass and just about everything else about you." He laughed. "Now come one let's get some drinks."

Taking her hand Tony led her through the throngs of people to grab them some drinks and then outside by the pool. He set his drink on a small table and took hers from her and set it down to and then taking her hand and slipping an around her waist he pulled her closer to him.

"Tony, I didn't know you could dance." She exclaimed as he started to move with her to a slow song that was playing thru the speakers around the pool.

"I'm a man of many talents as you already know."

"I know." She smiled as she leaned her head on his chest and heard the beat of his heart as they slowly swayed to the music.

Jen didn't want to believe that she could actually be slowly falling in love with Tony. _ THE _Tony Stark. But she dare not say she loved him, unless he said it first because she had been hurt so many times before from saying it first. She hadn't noticed the music was over until Tony said something bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Jen?"

"I'm sorry Tony what did you say?"

"I asked what you were thinking about?" he asked her as he walked over to the edge of the pool. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his pants up a bit so he could dangle his legs in the water and she kicked her heels off to do the same.

"Oh it was nothing important."

"Are you sure? You had that distant look in your eyes."

"I was thinking about us Tony." She told him moving her legs slowly back in fourth in the warm water.

"What about us?"

"I don't want to get into it right now." She mused as she looked over at him.

Tony leaned closer to her and placing a hand on the back of her head he drew her closer for a kiss. Jen closed her eyes and savored the kiss, and it always did such amazing things to her. She would get butterflies in her stomach being this close to him.

Jen pulled back and ran a hand over the stubble of his goatee and gazed into his dark eyes. "Tony I…" she started to stay but they were interrupted.

"Yo Tony we're waiting for you in here." Rhodey yelled out the back door.

"Allright give me a minute and we'll be inside." He stood up and took Jen's hand. "Shall we go inside?" he asked flashing her his sexist smile.

"But of course Mr. Stark." She said in her most professional tone.

As they made their way through the throngs of people girls were trying to grab onto Tony and pull him their way and being his girlfriend for the last few weeks, she was getting just a little pissed with them. And to her amazement he brushed them off and ignored their "Tony come and see me later."

As the party wore on thru the night, people came and went, Tony was showing off on the dance floor making her laugh. But she needed the good laugh and this had been the most fun she had had in a long time she thought.

3 A.M. rolled around and everyone was gone. She went with Tony to his bedroom and he stripped her out of her dress, leaving her in just her panties. She didn't need to tell him what she wanted he seemed to know but he had a plan of his own.

"Come shower with me." He told her, his lips a mere inch from hers. He tempted her more when he moved a knee between her legs and the friction caused a whimper to escape her.

Jen nodded and he led her into the massive bathroom.

* * *

**More to come...:)**


	5. part 5

Jen stood against the counter and looked at herself in the huge mirror. She watched Tony behind her as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, hanging it on the hook behind the door and she watched as he walked over to her and stood behind her.

"You looked beautiful tonight Jen?" he told her moving his hands down her arms, which was giving her pleasant chills.

"And you looked just as stunning Tony." She remarked.

She felt him pressed against her back and he pushed her hair of her neck. She tilted her head to one side exposing the length of it for him and he leaned down and gently grazed his lips up the length of her neck and back down to her shoulders with gentle kisses. The feel of his hard chest against her back was a welcome feeling.

"Mmmm Tony." She mewled as his hands moved up the front of body to cup her breasts, his fingers playing over nipples.

Tony gazed at her in the mirror and was watching her reactions to his teasing and touching. She had her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder and she was making little noises. He wanted to be inside her right now but he loved the foreplay with her. He moved one hand down her stomach and let his fingers slowly play over the front of her panties and he felt her squirm. He quickly turned her around and pushed her into the counter, and they kissed. A heated, passionate kiss that would curl any girls toes.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and went to turn on the shower. Jen noticed how huge the shower was. It had about half a dozen different shower heads and could probably fit a dozen people in it but it was just the two of them. She slid her panties off and stepped inside the stall after him.

Jen wrapped her arms around him and felt the warm water falling over, it was refreshing. He ran a hand up one of her legs and hooked it around his waist as held her against him. They kissed like long lost lovers reunited, and truth be told she couldn't get enough of his kisses. After what seemed like an eternity she put her leg down and Tony pushed her back against the wall of the shower.

She gasped at his roughness but it's what she loved about him. He could be a gentle lover or he could be rough and in charge but she would take him either way. Tony kissed his way down to her chest and licked the beads of water off her breasts, making sure to suck a tight peak of a nipple between his teeth, making Jen moan. When he was satisfied he continued his downward decent, and nipped her hip. He knelt in front of her, the water from the shower gently pummeling his back. He lifted one of her legs and placed it on one his broad shoulders.

He was kissed down across her hip and to her thigh and oh so slow made his way up. Jen jumped against him when his mouth touched her and she didn't how her legs were holding her up. He drank her in as she held onto his hair, guiding him to just the right spot. He alternated pressure as he swirled his tongue around her clit and then a delicious path down at back up making her rock her hips gently against him.

"Yes…Tony, just like that." She mewled.

Tony complied and gave her more of she wanted. He loved to hear his name on her lips especially in this scenario. He held onto her hips and guided her as she moved, giving her a taste of what wanted to do to her but right now his tongue was doing all the pleasuring. He could tell she was getting close, her breathing rapid and her grip on his hair tightening. And then she came, hard her head hitting the stall behind her.

Jen felt her knee's give out from under her as the orgasm tore through her but Tony held her up and when the tremors subsided he moved back up her body and kissed. Tony picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and the pushed her back into the wall as he slid into her body.

Jen buried her face into his shoulder and bit him as he moved slowly in and out of her, the pleasure intense. She had her arms around his shoulders as he thrusting became more eager and intense and it didn't take long before she fell to pieces in his strong arms.

"Tony!" she moaned loudly over and over as the pulses of the orgasm shook her to her core.

He came right after her and he continued to hold her as they regained their composure. After a few minutes he set her back on her feet.

"That was intense Tony." Jen told him as she picked up a sponge and soaped him up.

"I agree J. We should do this more often." He purred in her ear.

"Now Mr. Stark it's your turn so come into the bedroom." She smiled seductily as she made her way out the shower and dried off.

"I have a surprise for you." She told him.


	6. Part 6

_2 Months Later_

Jen had moved in with Tony a few weeks ago and she was still getting use too being in the huge house and having _J.A.R.V.I.S. _there even though he was what she would consider a computer. Besides interacting with Tony he would now interact with her and listen to her requests and he was always commenting on her and Tony's "lack of clothes". She went down to his workshop one morning and saw him sitting on a black leather couch tinkering with something. And her breath hitched at the site thru the glass door. He had on one of his sleevless shirts, and black pants and the look on his face was so serious as he was slouched down almost in thought. She punched in the code on the side of the door.

"Tony, you look so serious." She said walking over to him and moving onto his lap, straddling him.

"No…" he said in a distant tone.

"Tony what's wrong? She asked him, as she moved her hands under his shirt, feeling the rigid muscles of his abs under her fingers. She heard his breath hitch briefly and she pushed his shirt up the some more, and leaning down she kissed his chest lightly.

"Tony…baby…"she purred, "You can tell me." She said moving her lips in light touches from one side of his chest to the other and licking a slowly lazy trail around his nipples.

Tony had put down what he working on, and had his head resting on the back of the couch, savoring her touch and attention. He felt her move down as her mouth blazed a hot trail down his stomach before she moved back up, slowly kissing a trail up his neck and she ended at his mouth and kissed him deeply.

He cupped her face gently in his hands and was looking at her. "J, I was thinking what I would do without you. You keep me sane on a daily basis, you such a big help in running the company that I can't let anything happen to you."

"Tony, nothing will ever happen to me." She smiled stroking her hand over his goatee.

"Good. Because I love you too much to let anything happen to you." He told her smoothing a thumb over her cheek.

"What?' she asked startled, not sure what she had just heard. "What did you just say?"

He smiled, "I said that I loved you J."

"Tony!" She cried hugging him, "I never thought….but…I love you to Tony." She beamed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Good I'm glad the feeling is mutual." He said in his sarcastic way.

Jen smacked him on the chest. "Tony..." She said as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him so that she could his feel his apparant desire for her.

Tony moved a hand up her thigh and pushed her dress up just a bit and moved his fingers over the lace of her panties. Tony was watching her face and she closed her eyes and her head fell back, her hair trailing down her back. He went further and moved his hand under her panties he fingers playing over swollen flesh, making her writhe under him.

"Tony…yes." She whimpered

Jen moved against him, his hand and fingers driving her crazy but she wanted his mouth on her right now more than anything and he seemed to read her mind. He flipped her off of him and pushed her into the couch and yanked her panties off. She arched up as he licked a long slow trail from her clit and down and then back up. And he worked into in such a frenzy that when she her whole body heaved from the force of it. He moved back up her body.

"I love it when you do that." She breathed catching her breath as she pulled her dress back down.

"I know you do." He smiled.

"_Sir is Ms. Evans all right, I just heard her…" _J.A.R.V.I.S. was starting to when say.

"Mute." Tony said and shut him right up.

"Did he just hear what went on?" Jen asked embarrassed.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. is just looking out for you but sometimes he just butts in at the wrong moment." Tony was saying as he grabbed them both drinks.

"Oh." She mouthed the word.

The two of them had a quick drink before Tony had to go to the office. Jen stayed behind to get a few things done and then watch a movie. Tony kissed her before leaving and she went up to her office. An hour into her work J.A.R.V.I.S. startled her.

"_Ms Evans I detect some is trying to get into the house." _

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. I'll go see who it is."

Jen made her way to the front of the house and went to answer the door and she was startled to see who was standing there. Of all people she expected to see she didn't expected to see her ex, James.

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked stumbling backwards.

"So it's true then. You and Tony Stark are an item huh?"

"What do you care?" she asked continuing to walk backwards and James following her slowly, like a cat stalking its prey.

"Well let's see, you dumped me, had me put in prison and I'm just after a little revenge."

"You need to leave." She told him hoping that J.A.R.V.I.S. was hearing this.

Finally James had her cornered in her office and tackled her to the floor. Jen was trying to move out from under him but he was too heavy to get off. Before she knew what had hit her, he backhanded her, her head snapping back from the force and she stopped her struggling. As she was trying to recover he got her cell phone out of her hand.

Jen was gazing at him, stunned and dazed, a bruise forming under her left eye and blood trickling out of her nose.

Tony was just finishing up at the office when his cellphone rang and it knew it was Jen.

"Hey babe what….:

"Tony, so nice to hear your voice." Came the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"That's no important right now what is, is that if you want Jen alive I suggest you listen closely."

"I'm listening." He seethed knowing she was in trouble now.

"You want her back then meet us at the docks, at the big abandoned warehouse at 8 tonight. Don't bring anybody else with you or she is dead.

"Don't you fucking harm her or I swear…"

He then heard her screams on the other end of the phone, "Tony…!"

And with that the phone went dead and he took off to the parking garage to get his car and drive back to the house.


	7. part 8

"What am I to do with you." James mused pacing in front of Jen, another man standing in the distance.

Jen sat silently tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. She had been crying, her eyes red and watery.

"Or better yet, how about Tony. That thing in his chest look promising doesn't it."

Jen shook her head no, as she watched him pace around her.

Tony made his way up the ramp from his workshop and slipped outside to go around towards the front, hoping to go unnoticed. The front door was slightly ajar and he slipped inside not seeing anyone just yet. Then he heard a voice coming from the guest bedroom and he crept towards it, seeing the door was cracked. He slowly pushed it open and he saw Jen and she saw him. He held a finger to his lips signaling her to keep quite. Just as he was ready to step inside he felt a sharp pain in his neck and his legs gave out under him causing him to fall hard onto his knees.

"Tony, so glad you could join us. I figured you come back here, so I was ready." James said slowly pacing.

"What…did you do…to me?" he uttered feeling his whole body go numb within a few seconds.

"Just a bit of a tranquilizer, it will wear off in a few hours."

James removed the gag from Jen mouth.

"Tony…" she cried as she watched him fall forward and roll onto his back.

James walked over towards Tony. "You see Tony, since I can't have your girl here. I'm after something else, a certain someone would pay me handsomely for this." He indicated the arc reactor.

Tony looked at him, unable to move at all now.

James knelt down beside him and pulled Tony's shirt up. "Don't doubt me Tony. I know what it's for. It's keeping you alive isn't it?" He grinned running his finger over it.

"James, no please." Jen yelled, tears trickling down her cheeks.

He just glanced back at her and went to work. Tony watched unable to move as he effortlessly pulled the arc reactor out of his chest.

"Nice piece of work Tony. Thanks for this." He laughed as he looked at it, like it was some kind of new toy.

James walked back over to Jen. "Nice seeing you again J." he said with a wicked smile as he grabbed her cheeks with one hand and kissed her and she struggled not to let him.

And with that he left with his one goon as quickly as he came for her. When he was gone, Jen started to panic seeing Tony, his skin turning pale, and sweat beading on his forehead and he was unable to move and she couldn't help him.

"Tony hold on baby." She cried as she looked around the room for anything or anything that might help in this situation.

"J.A.R.V.I.S…." he croaked weakly.

"_Yes sir, how may I assist you?" _

"Call….Rho…dy."

The next thing Jen knew she heard Rhodey's voice. "Tony's what's up man?"

"Rhody, its Jen. You have to get over here NOW, Tony's in trouble."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Long story, just get over her please." She cried.

Within 10 minutes, Rhodey was at the house.

"Jen, Tony…"

"In the guest room." She yelled across the house.

He walked in the room, still in his military uniform, "Shit, Jen what happened here?" he asked as he ran over and untied her hands.

She immediately ran over to Tony. "His arc reactor is gone we have to get him to his workshop now."

With Rhodys help they took his elevator down to the workshop and laid him on the leather couch that was down there. He was pale and his pulse was thready and weak.

"There…" he whispered pointing to a cabinet on the far wall.

Rhodey went the cabinet and saw the original arc reactor sitting on a shelf. He grabbed it and went back over and handed it to Jen and she managed to get it in his chest and secure it. Tony still lay still, pale and ashen the effects of the tranq taking it's time to wear off.

Several hours later, Tony was able to stand on his own, but still weak.

"Thanks Rhodey." he said clapping him on the back.

"No problem. Care to tell me what happened here?"

"Another time, first I need to see to Jen here." He said looking over at her with a smile.

Rhodey had left and Tony led Jen upstairs to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and he grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wet it and came back to her.

"Thank you." He smiled as he gently cleaned some of the dried blood that had crusted on her face.

"No Tony, thank you for saving me." She smiled back as she looked up into his brown eyes.

Jen moved her hand to his face let it run over his goatee and he leaned in to kiss her. It started slow and passionate and became more demanding with each second. He pushed her back on to the bed and moved on top of her. He kissed her neck, his hands roving her body and over her curves. Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt and she pushed it off his shoulders and then rolled him over onto his back and was straddling his stomach.

"What am I going to do with you Tony?" she said sarcastically as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I can think of a few things." He replied looking at her, his hands on her hips.

Jen gave him a kiss before moving her lips slowly and teasingly down his chest and scooted down more as she descended down his body. God knows she loved his stomach and she was kissing each of the little dips and ridges and she finally got to the waist of his pants. She popped the button and slid the zipper down and looked up at him, and then tugged them down.

"Going commando today I see." She giggled.

He just shrugged his shoulders as she pulled them off the rest of the way. She moved back up his body and kept placing little kisses along his stomach and hips and teasing the hell out of him. She finally wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and moved it up and down the whole length.

Tony let out a loud moan when she flicked tongue over the tip and then took him into her mouth.

"J…god." He groaned as she gave him one of the best blow jobs he could remember.

Tony tangled his hands into her hair. She moved her hand and mouth along the length of his shaft at the same time and he couldn't help but move with the rhythm she had going, he wouldn't normally do it, but would let her set the pace, but it was too much. He knew he was going to come any minute with and pulling her hair lightly to get her to pull back, he didn't want to come just yet.

"J, babe, stop your killing me." He grunted.

Jen stopped and gazed up his torso at him, her hand still wrapped around him moving slowly.

"You like that?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Now come here." He said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

Tony pulled her shirt off and she discarded her bra and she lifted up so that she could ditch her skirt and panties.

"Much better." He said his hands going to her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples. He leaned up and wrapped his lips around the tight peak and she moaned loudly.

Tony gripped her hips and positioned her so that she slid down the length of his cock when she had the full length of him inside her she placed her hands on his chest and moved slowly against him, the friction almost too much for her. After a few minutes he rolled her onto her back and putting his arms behind her knees he pushed her legs back, the position leaving her at his mercy as he thrust hard and fast into her. He wasn't usually this rough, and after what they had been thru that day it was him being possessive of her. No one was going to have her, no one but him.

Tony slowed to a stop within her and leaned towards her and growled low in her ear, "Your mine you know that?"

"Please Tony…" she whimpered, she was so close.

"Tell me." He whispered against her lips, moving ever so slightly.

"Yes Tony, you know I am." She cried out.

"Good." He replied as he captured her mouth in a kiss and took her harder than before.

Jen arched up into Tony with each forceful thrust and she felt that familiar tingle starting in the pit of her stomach. She clawed at his back and he hissed in pain and pleasure. A few more thrusts and she screamed out her release, Tony a few second behind her.

The two of them lay on the bed panting, and Tony pulled her up against him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his stomach.

"I love you Tony." She whispered as she slowly drifted off into a post coital slumber.

And he agreed with her but she had drifted off to sleep, so he kissed her forehead, "And I love you to J." he whispered and he just laid there and held her close, watching her sleep.


End file.
